1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically, to various techniques to reduce the probability that the information communicated over multiple wireless connections supported by a wireless node will not collide.
2. Background
Peer-to-peer networks are commonly used for connecting wireless nodes. These networks differ from the traditional client-server model where communications are usually with a central server. A peer-to-peer network has only equal peer nodes that communicate directly with one another. Such networks are useful for many purposes. A peer-to-peer network may be used, for example, as a consumer electronic wire replacement system for short range or indoor applications. These networks are often referred to as Wireless Personal Area Networks (WPAN)s and are useful for efficiently transferring video, audio, voice, text, and other media between wireless nodes in a network.
Ultra-wideband (UWB) radio technology is often used to support short range communications in dense multipath environments as the case may be in a WPAN. UWB is a technology for providing high speed communications over an extremely wide bandwidth. Because UWB signals are transmitted in very short pulses that consume very little power, this technology is well suited for wireless nodes capable of supporting multiple links. A wireless node configured in this way, however, may experience a situation where information communicated over multiple links collide. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to reduce the probability of collisions in a wireless node capable of supporting multiple links.